The present invention relates to an improved carrier specifically adapted for ice skates. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel portable rack-type carrier adapted for use by skaters for transportation and storage of one or two pairs of ice skates.
Certain types of carrying devices for ice skates have been described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,054 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,196, both to Csutor, disclose a box-like carrying case for ice skates and related accessories. U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,256 to McGruder teaches a carrier case for roller skates or ice skates having two connected compartments shaped to the form of the article enclosed therein. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,595 to Rogers illustrates a carrier for a pair of ice skates comprising a pair of vertical slats joined by cross members and a retaining element attached to each slat.
While the above-mentioned prior art patents describe various concepts of ice skate carriers, the device of this invention provides a new approach to the structure of such carriers as it includes certain distinct features not heretofore known in the art.